


On Golden Waters

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Young Bach stumbles across some merfolk who's intentions with him are very questionable.





	1. A Marvelous catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Bach hung over the railing of the ship miserably he knew he shouldn't have come on this stupid trip but no he just had to listen to the other and explore new places.

And now look at him he felt sick and his stomach hurt and he felt like he was going to throw up again he really shouldn't have eaten that clam chowder for dinner.

A bad decision really and now here he was about to throw up for the third time in a row this night Bach dry heaved again God he just really wanted to go home.

The younger man sighed but straightened up once he saw something golden and glittery sparkle along the water.

Curious to see what it was Bach decided to get closer that's when he popped up a merman with a golden tail and golden blonde hair to match.

He was so beautiful that Bach wasn't paying attention and nearly fell off the boat just from leaning on the railing.

The merman stared at him and he stared back and Bach felt his heart flutter he felt compelled to try and talk to him.

And when he tried to open his mouth to speak the merman splashed him with his tail and soaked him on purpose before smirking and diving off into the water.

The young man frowned ah man he just washed up and now his pajamas were soaked but he guess he deserved that he did puke in the other man's home and he stared too.

which was rude in itself but he couldn't help it he got sea sick and the other was so beautiful he couldn't help but stare it was getting late so.

Bach did the walk of shame to his room and changed afterwards he went to bed hoping he could see the merman Tommorrow if he ever saw him again.

The next day Bach woke up to the beautiful sound of melodic chirping and laughter outside his room getting up excitedly he went to check it out and to his luck the merman had returned again.

And this time he brought friends too the mermen were busy brushing their hair and eating clams and Bach offered them some chocolate and his breakfast.

He had brought along with him offering the candy to them Sebastian stared at it disinterested until the merman with brunette hair and the Red tail happily accepted it.

The blue merman took Bach's bacon instead. '' Hey that's mine well i guess you can have it you guys must be bored eating seafood all day." 

He said cheerfully and Sebastian turned torwards his friend's before saying something to them that sounded.

Like a series of dolphin cries and chirps and then they all burst out laughing leaving poor Bach clueless.

Finally eating the chocolate the merfolk turned their attention to Bach Lorenzo swam up and suddenly pulled the young man overboard with him.

Bach panicked trying to kick and scratch the other but the merman was way too strong for him he prayed to God that they'd hurry up and just eat him or drown him.

He was so scared he felt like he was going to piss himself that's when he felt the merman nibble and lick at his face before chattering to his friend who chirped back approvingly.

Were they tasting him? Bach really hoped they weren't because he didn't want to be eaten that's for sure.

That's when the Red merman came over and took a closer look at him before nibbling at his ear and hair Bach noticed how beautiful their scale's looked and carefully caressed his hand.

Against the Red one's tail staring at his hand in amazement that earned Bach a slap on the face but it wasn't a hard one from the irritable Red siren his friend broke out laughing.

As the Red one looked down and blushed Bach knew that was a warning not to do that again looking back at his hand he noticed some of the scales had rubbed off on him.

And now shimmered like Red eyeshadow on his hands Sebastian then swam up and the other mermen gave him space.

And the blonde inspected Bach up closely the younger Hunter's breath hitched.

That's when Sebastian tilted his head and showed off a mischievous fang toothed smile and before he knew it the three merfolk dragged Bach under water.

The last thing Bach saw before passing out was the shimmer of scales before the whole world went black.

To be continued……


	2. The birth of a new merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo plays with the new merman.

Groaning Bach woke up inside a very dark and very wet cave sitting up he winced from a headache at first he thought.

The mermaids had drowned him but that proved to not be the case he was in a sticky situation however he was in some kind of cave and. 

Very big one at that Bach tried to stand up but sat back down upon realizing that the water was to high and even though he knew how to swim.

He would definitely drown trying to attempt to here that's when the heads of his kidnappers popped right up.

From the water and Bach glared at them angrily which only amused the merfolk greatly. 

Lorenzo swam up and crawled next to Bach who wanted to push him he was so mad right now at them that it wasn't even funny.

Why did you guys kidnap me are you going to eat me he asked? The mermaids said nothing but chirped among themselves.

Lorenzo climbed in Bach's lap causing the the young 20 year old man to jump startled Bach didn't think he'd even do that.

Bach felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and the other was laying on him seductively wrapping his arms around his neck.

Causing his heart to race now Bach secretly liked men and women too but of course his overly religious Christian father.

Would kill him if he ever found out and Lorenzo was rubbing against his crotch causing him to groan from the pleasure.

That's when Anthony joined in and wrapped his arms around his waist joining the slow torture that his boyfriend was causing the young human the blue merman then nibbled Bach's ear.

Sending goosebumps up the human's skin that's when Sebastian appeared and chattered something to Lorenzo who smirked devilishly.

Unzipping Bach's pants Lorenzo batted his pretty blue eyes at him and Bach nearly creamed his pants pretending he was going to lower his mouth down on him that's when Anthony struck.

Biting painfully into his neck Bach screamed from the intense pain he felt like someone had ripped off apart of his neck .

And that's when his stomach lurched painfully and the young man began coughing and wheezing uncontrollably.

Bach vomited violently curling up on the cave floor Lorenzo motioned to him and Anthony muttered something.

But this time he could understand them for some reason ''hurry pick him up and drag him back to aquarina his transformation is nearly complete." Lorenzo ordered and for the second time that day Bach once again passed out from the pain and the world once again went black.

(Lorenzo's p.ov)

It took a few hours for the boy to change and at first i thought we screwed up and killed him at first but luckily that wasn't the case.

Sebastian would have had our heads if we killed him apparently the boy was very important well to Sebastian he was.

And as the prince's bodygaurd and servant it was my job to make sure the prince was happy and stayed happy unless he wanted someone's head to roll that is.

Staring absent mindly at the unconscious newborn merman i ran my hands down the new scales and tail that had grew within hours.

And was a very beautiful chocolate brown the scales shimmered and were very smooth to the touch.

Bringing my hand back i noticed bits of gold scale come off upon my hand and it was so beautiful he was so beautiful.

l secretly hoped that the prince would share this young one with me he was a gorgeous merman that's when the boy began to stir.

And he groaned in pain sitting up and groggily trying to remember what happened to him and where he was now.

And that's when i took his face in my hands and pressed a kiss to him hard and hungry the younger merman made a carnal noise of approval.

Before wrapping his arms around him Lorenzo being the cannibal that he was bit into the other's lip earning a scratch from the younger man.

But the cuts they both afflicted on each other healed quickly thanks to the blessed blood in their veins thankfully they did not need to breathe.

So kissing for a long time wasn't a problem whatsoever for them pressing Bach against the coral bed behind them.

The older merman couldn't take it any longer turn around and bend over he ordered and to his surprise and delight the other merman obliged.

He felt a pulse of arousal spark in his groin and he gripped the younger man's hips and roughly drove into him delighting in how tight he was.

Bach winced at first but moaned feeling the other man in him grinding against him the other took the cue to pound into him rutting like wild dogs in heat thankfully.

There was no one was around to catch them in the act bach moaned and Lorenzo trailed his fangs down his neck sucking on the pulse there.

Wanting nothing more then to bite the other and claim him as his own.

But Sebastian would get angry and he rather not deal with the consequences of angering the Queen's favorite son.

but for now he would savor the flavor and the  
tightness of the young mer folk below him the two made love.

Until Lorenzo came inside him shuddering blissfully from the intense love making releasing the younger man Bach wrapped his arms.

Around the other's neck and the two intertwined their tails together kissing the other deeply Lorenzo realized that they had to get going.

Prince Sebastian was going to lose his shit if he knew he what they were doing then again the sex was so good that he really couldn't care less.

And he smirked it was definitely worth the minor punishment or whatever the hell Sebastian had planned.

For him once he finds out what he has donegrabbing the other's hand Lorenzo cleared his throat catching the other's attention.

'' Come with me we have to meet the prince and we have to meet him now." he ordered and Bach was confused.

But just nodded in Understanding satisfied with his answer the older merman led the newborn merman to the prince's cave.

To be continued….


End file.
